A breath of eternity
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: Following the deaths of both his uncle and father,Darius Shan must make his way to Vampire mountain to learn the ways of his new people. But the path to acceptance is long and hard. Can Darius pull away from his dark past,or is he destined to repeat it?
1. A Clean Path

**Spy Guy: Alright...hello...new Fandom here. I'm pretty new. This is Darren Shan stuff...I don't know if I'll continue it, but I'd like to. I want your feedback, alright?**

**Ok**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan--no wait...hehe force of habit. **

**I don't own Darren Shan or any characters associated with it. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

My uncle always kept a diary. After I learned he was gone, I took my time reading it, absorbing everything I could about him. He was a man I barely knew, and had always despised. But after learning that my dad had lied to me…Darren seemed more like a father than anyone. He had blooded me, prevented me from having to kill to survive. For a few fleeting moments, I fancied that I could be his apprentice, and he could teach me all I needed to know about his kind…

But then that had all fallen apart.

* * *

I never could have imagined how hard the news would be for me. I didn't even know him, and his loss hit me harder than the death of my father. Darren was gone…I was alone.

* * *

A few days after the incident, my mother and I were allowed to return home to gather some more of our things, and decide what to do. My uncle's friends, Vancha, Alice, Harkat, and Debbie came back with us, for protection in case some of the Vampaneze tried to attack a 'Shan' in retaliation.

I was still weak from the change in my blood, and literally clung to Vancha for support and comfort (despite his smell). He knew what I was going through, as he had done it himself. Before he was a great Vampire prince, Vancha March was Vancha Harst, a half-vampaneze ashamed of what he had become.

Vancha told my mother that he thought taking me to vampire mountain—the home of our kind—was the best way for me to recover. He said that I would be safe there and well protected. I could get the rest I needed to survive.

He then continued to speak of a apprenticeship for me. He said that I needed a teacher to help me learn all of the vampire customs and beliefs. If I didn't, he said that I would most likely disobey a law, and be hunted. I didn't want that…

My mother didn't want to leave me. She was completely distraught after my uncle died. It had to be hard for her to lose him twice. I felt a twinge of anger toward him, but let it pass. It wasn't his fault…

It was Steve's.

"I want him to stay with me." My mother sniffed, wiping her nose. My uncle's old girlfriend, Debbie, was sitting my her side, handing her tissues to dry her eyes.

"He can't." Vancha continued softly, pulling me closer. "You read Darren's diaries to me. He told what happened to him after he was blooded. You read the part where he almost bit you. Darius' powers will spike tenfold when he recovers, and there's always a chance that he could kill you even after the transfusion."

At these words, my mother broke down sobbing.

"You could be a little more tactful." Debbie hissed, crying as well.

"It's the truth." Vancha spat. "If you don't trust me, then trust Darren. That's why he left home in the first place. Because he was afraid he'd hurt someone. No one is safe around a rouge vampire."

"I know." My mother whimpered. "But…I don't want him to die."

"He'll be out of the fighting." The vampire prince promised. I knew enough about vampires at the time to know that they took pride in their loyalty. Breaking a promise was considered traitorous, and they would be punished by death. Vancha was telling the truth.

"I was a vampire…too once." The Little Person, Harkat, said from where he stood, his grating voice cutting into my sensitive ears. "I think that…Vancha is right. Vampire Mountain…is where he belongs. With his people."

There was silence as the creature snapped his air mask back over his face, breathing deeply. I knew that he and my uncle had been great friends. According to Darren's diaries, Harkat Mulds was the spirit of a traitorous vampire named Kurda Smahlt (the two names are even anagrams of each other).

Kurda had attempted to force a union between the vampires and the vampaneze by taking over the mountain, and hunting down all who refused to submit to vampaneze ways. He had truly believed what he was doing was the right thing. Now as Harkat, he saw the error of his ways, and was determined to make up for it. He had done that by protecting my uncle.

"I didn't see Darren for over eighteen years." My mother sobbed. "Will I be able to see Darius? He'll come to see me, right?"

"Of course." Vancha said. "Once he's a little older, he can visit, or you can even visit him. But he'll age much differently than everyone else. He's going to look like that for years."

"Just like Darren…" She whispered softly.

I was beginning to get sleepy again. When sleep came to me, I embraced it. There had been too many sleepless nights after the final confrontation. I was tired.

"Can I go up to my room?" I asked. The tone in my voice was final. I was ready. "For the last time?"

I could hear my mother bawling as realization dawned. I was ready for this. I was ready to leave home, and become a destined creature of the night. I would follow in my uncle's footsteps, being a young blooded child. I would strive to be like him in every aspect.

I think he would have been proud of me.

* * *

My mother and I had always lived in my grandparents home. I remember them being there for my early childhood, taking care of me when my mother couldn't. Sitting on the bed now, I found it ironic that I had always had Darren's room. I had never thought about it before. Heck, I didn't even know Darren was a Shan until a few days ago. Steve never told me…if he had, I might not have been so foolish.

There were many notebooks that made up my uncle's collection of diaries. I had them lain out across my bed in various piles. One was open on my comforter, half finished. It was my uncle's earliest volume, and I had just gotten to the part where he had faked his death. I found myself glancing around the room, finding it suddenly so unfamiliar. I could pick out where my dad had been sitting when he was bitten by the spider, and the closet where Mr. Crepsly had hidden before he came to break Darren's neck. There was no window in my room…only a wall. It was a rough job, and the creases were evident beneath the paint. My grandparents must have taken it out, unable to take a risk like that again. I could understand. It must have been hard.

Pushing the books aside, I nestled up beneath my covers, shivering slightly. My stomach felt like it was twisted up in knots. I wanted to vomit all over the floor, but managed to hold it in. My throat was raw from previous incidences, and wasn't looking forward to another. Clamping my eyes shut, I focused on sleep, trying to think of happy things…

Only of happy things…

* * *

_I felt like I was someplace familiar…someplace nice… _

_Looking around, I found myself lying in a hammock, my legs hanging over the side. Could sense that I wasn't alone. There was someone else here with me. _

_"Hey, Darren, wake up sleepy." _

_I started at the voice, searching desperately for the owner. I gasped slightly when I saw a boy lazing in another hammock opposite mine…covered in green scales. My blood ran cold as his face turned to mine, smiling without a care in the world. _

_It looked so much like…the snake boy my dad killed. The one from the show. I had seen him around the grounds when I was spying on the cirque. He was named Shancus…after my uncle. _

_My dad had murdered that boy, and sacrificed me to the vampires. My dad had left me in the hands of my uncle, who was blinded by rage. Darren would have killed me if he hadn't learned the truth about who I was. I tried not to think of Darren from that time…as I tried not to think of myself. We had both been stupid and wrong. Those times were over…I had moved on… _

_"Come on Darren, let's go feed the Little people." _

_Darren? Why was he calling me Darren? I didn't look much like Darren at all. I didn't have any time to dwell on it though. Cold hands suddenly seized me my the shoulders, holding on tight. I could feel thick nails digging into my flesh, cutting it. _

_Suddenly, I could hear screaming. Loud frenzied screaming that echoed though the room. I forced myself to look upon the face of my attacker. I gasped when I saw that it was two separate people, standing before me…both all too familiar. _

_It was Darren and my father, both their faces wild and frightening. They were wounded and bleeding. A dagger protruded from my dad's heart, oozing blood. Darren had numerous stab wounds in his gut, and I could see bits of fleshy intestines through his ragged clothes. _

_"All will fall to The Lord of the Shadows." They hissed in unison, their eyes glinting maliciously. "Who will it be Darius? Who will you bring back?" _

_"Let go of me!" I shrieked, lashing out. I had seen that look on my father's face before, but not on Darren's. I had seen him angry, but not demented. This was insane. _

_Then…my uncle faltered, his hand drawing from my body. _

* * *

"You can't take much, kid." Vancha murmured. "The Princes look down on having a lot of material possessions."

"Alright," I replied softly, trying to get my stomach under check. I wanted it stop moving, but knew my wishes would be in vain. I took my backpack from beneath my bed, and starting piling in Darren's diaries. Then I took a clean notebook for my own, fully intending to copy my uncle's tactics, and write everything down. Vancha gruffly told me that it was enough. He said that I didn't need any clothes. They would be provided for me. I relented to his wishes only after I had slipped a few pictures of my mother inside of the pack.

I was ready.

"I want to get the kid there as soon as possible." The vampire prince said as we descended the stairs. The ex-police chief, Alice Burgess, was trailing behind us, listening intently to his words.

"We'll follow behind on foot." She explained calmly in her icy voice. "Debbie and I wish to tell the Princes of our next plans."

"What about Harkat?" Vancha asked.

"He'll be coming as well." Alice replied. "He wants to stay at Vampire mountain now. Permanently."

"The little guy'll be welcomed." The prince smiled cheerily. "For a lying two faced traitor, he's a pretty nice guy."

We had walked into the living room right as Vancha said that. Harkat was standing a little ways away, his mask pulled down, showing his gray pasty lips drawn into a scowl.

"Charna's guts." The Little Person hissed. "I have a vampire's hearing…don't you remember?"

Vancha laughed heartily, patting the creature roughly on the back. Harkat didn't even flinch.

"I'm just joking, Mulds." He chortled. "Trying to lighten the mood a bit."

I smiled slightly, amazed at how fast the vampire got over death. I knew that Darren had been close to him…but he had moved on. I hadn't really known my uncle very long, but it seemed too soon to move on…

That was especially true for my mom.

She was sitting on the couch, once more next to Debbie. The two were talking, sharing stories and tissues, sobbing almost uncontrollably. I felt a rush of guilt then. I was all my mother had. This house had always moaned and groaned old painful memories for her. I was only making things worse.

"Mom?" I asked, padding over to her side, trying to look strong. "I'll be back. I promise."

She looked at me with watery eyes, wrapping her arms delicately around my body. I didn't pull away as she embraced me. I moved into the hug, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"A vampire always keeps his word." Vancha murmured softly, suddenly grave. "We will hopefully all return someday, either in body or spirit."

"I won't be here." My mother whispered, pulling away. "I can't stay here anymore, Darius. It's…It's too much for me. I'm going to go live with my parents. You know where they are, right?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Good." The woman murmured. "Please be careful, Darius. Don't be stupid, and get yourself killed."

"I won't." I replied, feeling suddenly dizzy. Vancha placed his hand on my shoulder, holding me steady.

"It's night." He said, his voice loud and coarse. "I'll take the kid, and flit to the mountain. We'll get there in good time. I'll make sure Darius is well taken after and apprenticed to someone I think is worthy. You have a good kid, Ms. Shan. May the luck of the vampires be with you always."

I gave my mother one last wave and allowed myself to be escorted from the only home I had ever known. It was a house of pain and loss. This was the place where everything began. It was in those walls that Steve Leopard was bitten and Darren flung from a window. It was in those walls where I had been conceived…It was in those walls that I had been raised my whole life, oblivious to the dark shroud that surrounded it. A small part of me was happy to see it disappear as I allowed Vancha to carry me in his arms. The vampire wasted no time in flitting. He had explained the process a few nights ago. It seemed like we were running at a normal pace, but buildings flew past us, blurring even more as we gained speed. My stomach was churning, but my some miracle, I managed to keep it down. I was glad for Vancha's strength then. But still, even with his unyielding power, our journey to Vampire mountain would be harder than we could ever imagine…

* * *


	2. Intruders

**Spy Guy: Chapter 2. you know you want to read it. **

**No me gusta unreviewing. Me gusta reviewing. **

**Spanish test soon. use babel fish if you can't figure out what I'm saying. :D**

* * *

By the time we stopped, the sun was threatening to peek over the horizon, and I was very tired…and also very very sick. Snow was falling around us in huge puffs, and cold bit hard into my skin.

"Well, we're normally supposed to go barefoot." The prince grinned after I complained, setting me down against the warm stone wall of a secluded cave. "Usually vampires have to _walk_ all the way to the mountain too. It's only because of the War of the Scars that you're getting special treatment. Heck! I've even heard tales that your uncle walked to the mountain in his birthday suit!"

"You're kidding!" I cried, sucking in air awkwardly. My stomach lurched.

The vampire laughed uproariously as he set to making a fire.

"You're the one who can read." He grinned. "Your mom only went through the beginning of his diary before she couldn't take anymore."

"You can't read?" I asked, trying to keep my mind focused on everything but my stomach.

"Most vamps can't." Vancha replied, letting the flames roar to life. "A lot of us come from a time or background where education wasn't important. That's just how things are."

"Oh…" I murmured, looking around slowly. There were metal boxes lined up against the walls, and two large black coffins placed near the back.

"Do _people_ ever come around here?" I asked, looking at the prince once more.

"Sometimes." He replied. "Usually they leave when they see the coffins. They're all afraid of death. I normally avoid these places too. I prefer to sleep underneath the stars."

He got a strange dreamy look in his eyes for a moment, as if he were remembering something far off and distant. I thought that maybe he was dreaming of life before the war. Or maybe something…else.

"Ah well. You're just a kid." He grinned, poking the flames with a long stick. "You'd probably die in the cold. Wouldn't Darren haunt me forever then?"

I laughed slightly, rolling onto my side.

"I'm bushed." Vancha yawned, stretching his arms. "You wouldn't mind if we didn't eat until sundown, right?"

I shook my head, smiling weakly.

"That's good." The prince laughed, turning to the back of the cave. "Coffins are for sissies. We're real men, right Darius?"

I nodded, letting the warm glow of the fire lull me to sleep. It had been a long day…

I needed rest.

* * *

The sun didn't shine through the cave's hidden entrance. I figured that it must have been for the vampire's protection. It would be bad to fall asleep, and wake up nearly fried to death.

I slept peacefully in the cave's sanctuary, free from dreams and bouts of nausea. It was a good night…until _they _came.

* * *

There was a pleasant aroma in the cave when I awoke. It was sweet and sickly, and seemed to stick to my nostrils. I couldn't smell anything else but it, and the scent seemed to calm me. I was about to curl up again, when I noticed dark figures lurking about in the cave. They were dressed all in black, nearly blending in with the dark cave walls. I sat up, studying them carefully, for some reason not scared.

I remained silent, watching them through half closed lids, trying to figure out who they were. They weren't Vampets—the sniveling mercenaries my dad hired. All Vampets shaved their heads, and I could easily see, in the dying light of the fire, dark hair slicked back , kept in place with lots of gel.

They hadn't yet seen me as I pulled closer to the wall, apprehension growing in my mind as I awoke. There seemed to be a haze in the room, and not one produced from smoke. It was something else…and it gave _them _a reason to wear cloth masks over their mouths.

Pushing aside my nausea, I crawled silently over the stony ground, blinking rapidly to clear my eyes of the smog. A part of me wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. Something in my mind was telling me to keep going. It was screaming that something was wrong. I had to obey it.

I couldn't see Vancha anywhere as I desperately searched around the cave. All was quiet except for the crack of the men's boots on the ground as they explored. I decided then that I had to escape. Vancha wasn't here. I was alone with these strange people. I turned towards the exit, scraping my hands and knees against the rough ground. As I moved, the figures had made their way to the back, and were cautiously lifting up the lids of the coffins, holding something sharp in their fists.

"They're empty." One whispered harshly. "Maybe they just left a fire going."

"They don't do that." Another snapped. "I don't understand this."

I could feel the chilly air on my skin as I neared my freedom. A small shaft of sunlight fell through the hole, beckoning me to come closer…

But I never got the chance.

Another of the dark clad men came inside, nearly stepping on my hand. I swiftly drew back, jumping to my feet. For some reason, I lost my balance, and toppled backwards, landing only a little ways from the fire. The man growled, and stepped toward me. His gloved hand seized my wrist and pulled me closer to the flames, maneuvering my body so he could see my face.

"It's a kid." He snarled, his voice muffled through the facemask he wore. Then to me he snapped, "This isn't a playground, kid."

I said nothing as I tugged weakly against his hold. I splayed my fingers, attempting to get all the strength I could into my arm. In the end, I was successful, but at a major price:

The man saw my scars.

Before I could enjoy my freedom, he cried out to the others, and I found myself trapped in a web of arms, each one holding me in place. I thrashed about, shaking some of them from me like dolls, but many more stayed, and I was stuck. They forced me to the ground, holding one of my arms out beside me. The man stepped forward, stopping only to kneel by my side. He picked up my hand, turned it over, and began gently moving his gloved fingers over where my scars lay. When he was done, I heard him mutter something sadly, as he held my hand close to his heart.

"He's just a kid." Another man sighed. "They blooded a kid?"

"Apparently." The one in front of me replied forlornly. "I'd heard rumors of it years ago, but…I never thought they were true."

There was a long pause before he continued.

"If the rumors were true…this isn't the same kid. The marks are fresh. They're still healing."

Soft whispers echoed around me, overlapping each other in a wild frenzy. I shut my eyes, and turned away, yanking my hand from the man's grasp, ready to keep fighting.

Then I felt something sharp against my chest.

It seemed to rip apart the haze that engulfed my mind. Everything swiftly snapped into sudden clarity, and I found myself pulling into the arms of my captors, away from what I discovered to be a metal stake.

"What's going on?" I demanded, looking around. "Where's Vancha? What are you doing here?"

A whimper escaped my lips as the sharp object pricked the skin above my heart.

"I haven't done anything!" I snarled, trying desperately to control my panic. "You're murderers!"

The man didn't have a chance to reply. Something roared nearby, and a dark shape hurled itself at the hapless figure. The man fell to the ground, his stake flying from his grasp.

"Stay down!" A voice cried. I managed to pull myself from my captors' hold, and drop to the dusty floor. Metal whistled through the air, and bit into human flesh. The people fell around me, clutching at shining stars imbedded into their skin. A feeling of relief washed through me.

Those were shurikens, Vancha's primary weapon.

"Vancha!" I cried over the din. None of the men were fighting back. They just floundered helplessly on the ground, screaming as they ripped metal from their bodies. The smell of blood seemed to awaken my senses, and I found myself craving it…but now was not the time. I spotted Vancha standing nearby, and I stumbled towards him, nearly falling into his arms. His skin was hot, and smelled like it was burning. I figured that he had to have been out in the sun, though why was a mystery.

"Come on kid." The prince coaxed, hoisting me into his arms. "We'll find someplace else to stay."

I felt his warm arms circle around my body, lifting me into their embrace. The men behind us were shouting, but I paid them no heed as we tore into the scorching heat. I wondered how Vancha could stand the dangerous rays, but kept my mouth shut.

I didn't even think about the diaries then…and I soon wished that I never had.

* * *

We took refuge in an overhang of fallen trees, whose trunks were snapped in half by a violent storm.

Vancha set me down on the snowy earth, and rested beside me, panting slightly.

"Amateurs." He snarled, spitting a wad of phlegm onto a nearby bush. "Going around with stakes. If they were smart they would have brought guns. You were very lucky."

"Were they hunters?" I mumbled groggily.

"Aye, kid." Vancha replied. "It's rare that they venture up here. Maybe they received a tip from someone."

I instantly knew who he meant from the tone in his voice. He was talking about Steve. He thought that Steve had tipped off the hunters, sending them closer and closer to the mountain. It was the kind of thing I could see him doing.

"I won't leave anymore." The prince continued. "Not until it comes time to get food. You should rest. That gas they used should have knocked you out for hours. Once again, you were very lucky."

I didn't doubt the truth in his words. I snuggled into the thin snow, allowing a pleasant numbness to surround my body. After only a few moments, my senses dulled, and I found darkness creeping in over my eyes, and separating me from the real world.

* * *

When night came, I felt better than I had in days. My head was clear, and my stomach growling pleasantly for food. I found Vancha nearby chewing on a stick with his incredibly sharp teeth. He was sitting near the edge of the overhang, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're awake." The Prince grinned when he finally noticed me. He yawned slightly, and stood up, shaking lose flakes of snow from his clothes. "It's about time. I was getting hungry. Wish we would have taken some of that nice food from the station. I'm afraid to get too far from you."

And it was that comment that started it all.

"We left our stuff behind!" I cried, feeling a jolt of fear course through me. "Darren's diaries. They're back in the cave!"

"Charna's guts." The vampire cursed hoarsely. "I didn't think of that. I _should_ have thought about it. Those idiots will probably burn them."

My stomach lurched at the thought. All of my uncle's memories turned to ashes. I never got the chance to get to know him, and without the diaries…I never would.

"We need to go back." I said sharply. I'm sure Vancha heard the demanding tone in my voice, because his face turned dark, and he frowned.

"We can't." The prince said. "The hunters aren't very bright. They're probably expecting us to return. More than that, they've most likely set up tiger pits around this area. Do you know was a tiger pit is Darius?"

I shook my head, glaring at him.

"Tiger pits are big holes in the ground with stakes at the bottom. Sharp stakes that'll impale you, and leave you to die a long painful death."

Now I knew what they were. I had seen one pit before. One pit with razor sharp stakes. One pit where one body was thrown…One pit where the snake boy met his end.

I couldn't shake the image from my mind.

For a moment that silenced me, and Vancha resumed his duties.

"You need to eat. I'm going to look around out here, and bring something back. Stay here, kid."

And I did…for a while. I watched him go, feeling hopeless and empty inside.

After a few moments, it was replaced by something else: determination. I needed those diaries, and I was going to do anything to get them.. Vancha didn't understand. They were the easiest way for me to learn about the life I faced. Darren had been my age when he was blooded, and I could learn more from his words, than I ever could from any teacher, because he had lived this all before.

I needed them.

I crept from beneath my hiding place, shaking the snow from my clothes. Breathing in the night air, I set out, prepared to face the unknown.

I tried to make as little noise as possible, hoping that Vancha wouldn't catch me. My father had taught me to be silent, and control my breathing. The pace was slow, but I only had to be cautious for a little longer.

I was fine.

My eyes could see perfectly in the dark. As time wore on, I increased my pace, working my way blindly through he night. Even though I had no idea where I was going, the faint smell of smoke reached my nostrils. I followed it like a moth drawn to a flame, making swift progress through the forest.

_"You're like a shadow, son."_ My dad's voice echoed in my head. I could almost see his shade racing beside me, smiling warmly as he mimicked my every step. It was almost like we were training again, before I had seen his true colors. Back then he was my dad…and I loved him. He had always treated me kindly, but he was a liar. He never told me that vampaneze were killers. He never told me about Darren. He forced me to become a monster by lying to me. It was his fault I was here, running through the cold. I could be back in my bed, sleeping peacefully, worrying about school the next day. It was his fault that Darren was dead, and my mother was all alone…

It was his fault.

I pushed his unwelcome image from my mind, continuing onward to my destination, more determined than ever.

After hours of creeping along in the chill air, I was finally rewarded.

The men were seated in a circle, their pale reddened faces cast in shadow from the flames. They were speaking softly, holding thermoses of soup in their hands. The smell made my mouth water, but I contained myself, standing silently at the edge of their camp, eying the sentries warily.

There were four positioned around the circle, each one hefting a metal spear. The scent of garlic wafted up from the area, as if they thought it would protect them. I recalled Mr. Creplsy in Darren's diaries saying that many of vampire myths were ill founded. I _could _cross running water. I _could _enter a house without being invited, and I sure as hell could stand the smell of garlic. In fact, it was one of my favorite foods.

I stood stone still, my eyes flitting about the clearing, searching for my prize. Eventually I spotted my backpack lying on a wooden board, its zipper undone. A few of the men lazed about the campsite, flipping through the pages of some of Darren's diaries…and then I realized…that one was looking through mine!

* * *


End file.
